DESEOS ESCONDIDOS
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Una serie de songfics donde las parejas más populares de este anime muestran sus sentimientos... dejen reviews!
1. DESEOS ESCONDIDOS

NCHAN MINA!! Aqui comienza una serie de songfics que se me ocurrieron de este anime. Espero les gusten y no olviden dejar reviews, son muy importantes para mi nn

La canción de de Thalia y se llama "Quiero hacerte el amor"; los personajes de Takahashi-sensei y la historia mía nn...

Gracias a ls que han dejado reviews!! Qué bueno que les gustó mi fic... besos a todos!!

DESEOS ESCONDIDOS

-Hasta mañana, chicas!! – dices despreocupadamente.

-Buenas noches, Miroku!! – contesta Kagome sonriendo – Inu Yasha, cuida que no se acerque.

-Pero que mal piensan de mí u.u

-Y porqué le tendríamos que tener confianza?? – digo viendo como te dispones a darme un "abrazo", contesto con una bofetada.

-Te lo mereces, monje pervertido – dice Inu Yasha alejándote rumbo a la habitación que ocuparás con el hanyou.

Kagome se recuesta en el tatami y al poco tiempo queda profundamente dormida, sin embargo yo…

_Ya no hay besos escondidas  
no hay ya brazos entre nadie nos mire  
en un rincón  
Esta noche no hay caricias  
estoy sola dando vueltas y vueltas  
en mi habitación._

Pero, qué me pasa?? Si, es cierto, muchas veces nos perdemos en el bosque y nos besamos, sin embargo no puede ser lo mismo frente a nuestros amigos. Lo único que no me gusta de dormir en una cabaña o una casa es eso… no puedo dormir a tu lado, no puedo sentir tu aliento a mi lado.

_Y no se que pasa conmigo  
que no puedo dejar de pensar…_

Qué estoy pensando?? No puedo levantarme y pedirte que vengas conmigo!! No después de que te alejé de mi con un golpe dejando tu mejilla inflamada…

_Quiero hacerte el amor  
cada vez que te veo  
en el aire hay un solo deseo  
Quiero hacerte el amor  
y no se si es muy tarde  
para tenerte una vez más._

Sólo quiero estar a tu lado, sentir tu respiración y tragarme tu aliento dador de esperanza. No sabes que a tu lado soy más fuerte y me siento capaz de sobrellevar todo, incluso me olvido de mis problemas.

_Leo paginas vacías  
y en la música yo veo tu sombra  
en cada canción  
Esta noche no hay caricias  
estoy sola dando vueltas y vueltas  
en mi habitación._

Kagome se mueve un poco… habrá descubierto que no puedo conciliar el sueño?? Podrá leer mis pensamientos?? Tardo más en dormir cuando no estás a mi lado. Es sencillo, puedo ir a tu lado y llamarte, sé que sin reparos irás conmigo, pero… Inu Yasha está contigo y si salgo, Kagome y Shippo despertarán, y nuestro secreto será revelado…

_Y no se que pasa conmigo  
que no puedo dejar de pensar_

Demonios!! Sango, ya duerme!! No pienses en él!! Duerme!! Pero… es que no sabe que él es la razón por la que despierto y duermo… sólo lo necesito a mi lado…

_Quiero hacerte el amor  
cada vez que te veo  
en el aire hay un solo deseo  
Quiero hacerte el amor  
y no se si es muy tarde  
para tenerte una vez más._

Uy, creo que Kagome ya se dio cuenta, mejor cierro mis ojos y me hago la dormida…

-Buenos días, Sango!!

-Eh?? Buenos días, Kagome – contesto confundida – ya amaneció??

-Sí, así es. No seas perezosa, vámonos!!

Me levanto y salgo, ahí estás, con tu sonrisa al lado de Inu Yasha.

-Es hora de irnos – dices acercándote a mi.

-Vaya, Monje Miroku, estuvo muy controlado la noche pasada – dice Kagome mientras caminamos por el bosque.

-Sí, lo tuve que amarrar – asegura Inu Yasha.

-No mientas!! – comentas dándole un golpe con tu bastón, yo sonrío – linda Sango, cómo dormiste??

-Eh?? Bien…

Tus ojos rápidamente ven hacía donde Inu Yasha y Kagome discuten y Shippo con ellos, aprovechas y me robas un beso.

_Para tenerte una vez más._

CHIBI-SHUN


	2. TODO MI AMOR

NCHAN MINA!! Aquí les traigo mi nuevo songfic... espero les guste mucho. Les recuerdo que la canción es de Paulina Rubio y no me pertenece (sólo cuando la canto en el baño '') y los presonajes tampoco son míos, sino de Takahashi-sensei y utilizo estos dos recursos porque mi originalidad no es tanta nn

TODO MI AMOR

Después de una fuerte discusión con Inuyasha, Kagome tomó sus cosas y volvió a su época. En su mente, sólo giraban las palabras poco amables de Inuyasha, así como la promesa que ella misma se había hecho. "Inuyasha, eres un tonto!"

_Cuando tú sientas calor_

_Sin saber porque_

_Es que alguien desde lejos piensa en ti, créeme_

_Cuando duermes en tu cama _

_Y una llama de quemó, _

_Ardiente busca_

Inuyasha suelta un terrible estornudo. Sango lo mira preocupada.

-Seguramente, alguien habló mal de ti – asegura Miroku.

-Keh!! Tonterías!! – Inuyasha se levanta y se aleja del grupo, no quiere que nadie lo moleste.

_Yo te quiero en la distancia _

_Colgada del estrés_

_Entre mares y ciudades yo te busco en donde estés_

_No sé muy bien tu nombre, ni donde te veré_

_Yo quiero, quiero…_

Kagome tomaba un baño de agua caliente y dentro de ella se pregunta lo que el chico bestia estaría haciendo. "No debo de preocuparme, después de todo es un tonto y no le importo" La chica se sumerge en la bañera y trata de ver a través de la poca luz que se filtra por el agua. "Inuyasha…"

_Quiero que me quieras como soy_

_Yo quiero que me quieras porque sí_

_Un palacio en el espacio solo para ti_

_Sueño que me sueñas en color_

_Viviendo y desviviéndote por mí_

_Para ti todo mi amor_

_Todo mi amor_

Souta llega corriendo a la habitación de Kagome, donde ella se secaba su cabello.

-Nee-san, te buscan!! – dijo el niño entusiasmado.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo, ¿sería Inuyasha? Pero el tiempo volvió a girar cuando vio entrar a sus amigas en la habitación.

-Ya te sientes mejor, Kagome-chan??

-Sí, muchas gracias.

_Busco por las calles tu inicial_

_Tu mirada en un papel_

_Y te llamo y te reclamo_

_Donde estás? contéstame_

_No se nada de tu cuerpo, ni tus ojos ni tus labios ni tu piel_

_Yo quiero, quiero…_

Al día siguiente Kagome camina a la escuela. Esta vez había logrado que su abuelo y su hermano no la molestaran con sus preguntas; sin embargo su aire aún es muy triste y desea poder hacer algo por mejorarlo, pero para hacerlo, lo único que puede hacer es volver a ver a Inuyasha. Un pensamiento cruza por su cabeza: "Después de todo, casi no lo conozco y me quiere porque soy lo más cercano que tiene parecido a Kikyo".

_Quiero que me quieras como soy_

_Yo quiero que me quieras porque si_

_Un palacio en el espacio solo para ti_

_Sueño que me sueñas en color_

_Viviendo y desviviéndote por mí_

_Para ti todo mi amor_

_Todo mi amor_

Un sonido detrás de ella la hace despertar de sus pensamientos, al volver la vista; el chico bestia la toma de la mano.

-Ya déjate de tonterías y regresa conmigo!! – dice un poco enfadado.

-Inuyasha!!

_Sabes que no miento _

_Esto es lo que siento _

_Para ti todo mi amor… _

Kagome e Inuyasha se despiden de toda la familia y se lanzan al pozo. La pelea fue olvidada. Sango, Miroku y Shippo los esperan del otro lado y loa reciben con entusiasmo, listos para continuar con su búsqueda.

_Quiero que me quieras como soy_

_Yo quiero que me quieras porque si_

_Un palacio en el espacio solo para ti_

_Sueño que me sueñas en color_

_Viviendo y desviviéndote por mí_

_Para ti todo mi amor_

_Todo mi amor._

Por la noche, mientras todos duermen Kagome de acerca a Inuyasha.

-Porqué fuiste por mi??

-No te enojes otra vez – dice el chico tratando de ignorar la mirada de Kagome.

-No me enojé!! Es sólo… quiero saber porqué siempre vuelves por mí??

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me gusta que estés conmigo – contesta muy nervioso.

La chica sonríe y se queda dormida sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

CHIBI-STAR


	3. ME IRÉ

NCHAN MINA!! Otro songfic de Inuyasha... igual espero les guste y dejen reviews onegai!! Eh... la canción es de Alejandro Sanz y los personajes de Takahashi-sensei, lo unico que me pertenece es la historia, mi originalidad no es tanta nn

ME IRÉ

Después de la muerte de Kikyo, Inuyasha es el ser más triste, no sólo se siente inútil por no poder proteger a las personas amadas, sino que también sabe que perdió una vez más a su primer amor. Aunque Kagome le dio "permiso" para ir a buscar a Kikyo, dentro del corazón de Inuyasha existe una confusión terrible.

_Cuéntame otra vez como iba aquella melodía  
Que hablaba de nosotros dos  
La escribió y que invento el adiós_

Inuyasha recuerda la primera vez que vio a la sacerdotisa, la primera vez que sintió que tenía que proteger a alguien y la primera vez que probó el sabor de alguien; sin embargo, también recordó la primera vez que engañó a alguien y abuso de la confianza de sus ser amado.

_Cuéntame otra vez  
Si no es el mismo el sol de ayer el que se esconde hoy  
Para ti para mi para nadie mas se a inventado el mar  
Se inventaron horizonte por llegar  
Donde existe siempre un dónde en algún lugar  
Y aquel derroche  
En mi fantasía mía, mía es…  
Este maldito atardecer._

Inuyasha se detiene y golpea el suelo con fuerza. "Soy un inútil" se repite con cada golpe. Quizá hace mucho tiempo, todo existía para ellos y por ellos, pero ahora, ya no era así. Él pudo sobrevivir sin ella y no había ninguna razón para morir ahora, lo único importante era derrotar al desgraciado que se había encargado que todo sucediera; sin embargo, si nada hubiera pasado…"Kagome"

_Y me iré, iré, iré  
Me iré contando cada paso  
No quiero despertarte, despertarte  
Y me iré, iré, iré, iré, iré, iré, iré  
Te dejaré un puñado de canciones  
Y de besos nuevos niña y al final me iré_

Acaso lo mejor es alejarse de ella y no volver a verla?? Si ella continuaba a su lado sería también una víctima más y él no podría salvarla, no podría porque su poder no da para más. Pero olvidarse de Kagome, es olvidarse también de Kikyo, de cualquier forma, su obligación no es proteger a ninguna de las dos, pero ambas decidieron quedarse con él a pesar de ser una bestia. "Kagome…"

_Déjame que te dé, _

_Cada segundo envuelto en un atardecer de vida  
Para ti, para mí, para nadie más se a inventado el mar  
Y recuerda que te desnude  
Y ninguno sabia muy bien que hacer  
Aquella noche, noche  
Noche, noche fría  
Mía, mía, mía fue  
Y este maldito atardecer…_

Quizá lo único que podía hacer era volver con Kagome, ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie, pero no podía volver así, como así, la esencia de Kikyo aún volaba en el aire y el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos, del calor de proporcionaban cuando hacía frío; no sólo sus labios, también su cuerpo y la timidez de ambos… sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse tantas ideas… sólo una se negaba a salir de su mente… "Kagome…"

_Y me iré, iré_

_Me iré, me iré y lo haré despacio_

_No quiero despertarte, despertarte_

_Y me iré, iré, iré, iré, iré_

_Perdóname, pero es que tengo prisa,_

_Que he quedado con mi alma _

_Para pensar en ti._

Alejarse de ella?? Inuyasha estaba debajo de un árbol, realmente ya no le importaba encontrar algo de Kikyo, lo que deseaba era pensar en las cosas, Kikyo fue la mujer por la que luchó y se enamoró por primera vez, sin embargo el carácter de Kagome es tan magnético que era difícil estar lejos de ella. "Kagome…" … otra vez dentro de su mente…

_No quiero despertarte,_

_Despertarte, _

_Para pensar en ti_

_Para pensar en ti_

Con sigilo se acerca al campamento, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara dormían después de la cansada batalla, podía ver la sombra de Kagome, estaría dormida?? No quiso averiguarlo, se internó otra vez en el bosque para seguir pensando…

_Y me iré, iré, iré_

_Iré, iré en ti para_

_Pensar en ti,_

_Para pensar en ti…_

_Y me iré, iré, iré…_

_Me iré._

El sol comenzaba a salir, proyectando sus tibios rayos sobre el rostro de Inuyasha… abriendo los ojos con pesadez decide volver al campamento, de cualquier forma su corazón había tomado una decisión… "Me iré… sayonara…Kikyo"

CHIBI-STAR


	4. TOCANDO FONDO

TOCANDO FONDO

Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre la copa del árbol más alto que había encontrado. La luna llena se reflejaba en su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados se perdían en la estrella más brillante. En su mente estaban las palabras: "No regresaré jamás!", "Me da igual lo que hagas".

_Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi  
Cuando de aquí te alejas  
Sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
Esperando que intente dormir._

Sango, Miroku y Shippo se habían alejado de él, antes de que él lo hiciera. Kikyo no estaba cerca… de cualquier forma no estaba en su mente más que cuando veía las estrellas. Es que no entendía realmente lo que quería, obviamente era culpa de él… o no? Siempre le había gustado la soledad, pero por alguna razón esa noche hasta la luna parecía más acompañada que él.

_Me he quedado solo  
Y así no planeaba vivir  
Me he quedado solo  
Y sin ti, es tan fácil volverse loco_

Esta vez se sentía perdido. Dónde estaban las personas que confiaban en él? Qué importaba que el fuera la bestia más fuerte si vivía sólo para él? Para qué tanta fuerza? Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a decir o hacer nada. Sería capaz? Ya no podía seguir engañándose, ni engañando. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre.

_Estoy tocando fondo  
Me niego a estar sin ti  
Te tengo que recuperar  
O de una vez dejarte ir  
Estoy tocando fondo  
Me duele hablar de ti  
No quiero disimular  
El resto de mi vida_

Mirando las estrellas, descubrió que ya no se reflejaba el rostro de la sacerdotisa, sino el de una niña alegre que había renunciado a su vida normal por él. Ella qué tenía que ver con la Perla? Es verdad… el mundo de la colegiala no podía ser el mismo si triunfaba el mal. Tendría que seguir luchando él solo.

_Vuelve la angustia a hablarme de ti  
Cuando de aquí te alejas  
Sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
Esperando a que intente dormir_

Solo… soledad… ahora que lo pensaba esa palabra en verdad significaba algo. Lo sabía, cuando era niño, pero parecía que el tiempo le había borrado la memoria, hasta ahora. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería vivir solo.

_Me he quedado solo  
Y así no planeaba vivir  
Me he quedado solo  
Y sin ti, es tan fácil volverse loco_

Se levantó sin pensarlo más y corrió bajo la luz de la Luna hacía el pozo que él mismo había cerrado. Con sus garras lo destrozó y se deja caer al fondo, esperando llegar al mundo de ella. Aún a sabiendas que el pozo había perdido su efecto y él era el culpable. En el fondo golpea con fuerza el suelo.

_Estoy tocando fondo  
Me niego a estar sin ti  
Te tengo que recuperar  
O de una vez dejarte ir  
Estoy tocando fondo  
Me duele hablar de ti  
No quiero disimular  
El resto de mi vida_.


End file.
